Cazi the Conqueror
by Virgo626
Summary: Cazi the Conqueror is a young Viking girl growing up on Berk. Berk has made peace with the dragons at this time. Join Cazi, her sisters, her friends, and dragons on their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Cazi the Conqueror. I am called the Conqueror because I trained a Skrill. His name is Electic. This is the story of my adventure

* * *

A sonic blast sounded in the air. Then another one.

"Olaf, would you cut it out already?" I shouted. That's when I noticed purle Thunderdrum. Sonic, Olaf Vadason's Thunderdrum, was green, not purple. I cupped my hands and shouted "ROGUE THUNDERDRUM!"

I leaped onto Electic's back. He flew swiftly, and that's when I got somereinforceents. Johanna Emerson on Driller the Whispering Death,Olaf Vadason on Soic the Thunderdrum, Dagmar Henderson on Sharppwing the Timberjack, my adopted siste Annabeth Everdeen on GoldFire the Monstous Nightmare, my younger biological sister Hanah on Icier the Deadly Nadder, my other younger biological sister Annette on Rockelle the Gronckle, my mother Catrine on Lavia, the Fireworm Queen, my father Sven on Edison the Skrill, Hiccup on Toothess, Stoick on Thornado the Thunderdrum, and two more teenagrs Iv'e never seen before. One is a boy and the other is a girl. They are both on Nadders.

Thornado fired a sonic blast at the rogue Thunderdrum. I took the ront, Hannah took the left side, Annette on the right, Stoick took the back, Olaf uarded tabove and Johanna and Drill came up from underground.

"Lure it to Dragon Island!" Stoick shouted.

"Let's herd it!" I shouted. "It can't be too hard!"

"Good idea Cazi!" Hiccup shouted back. "First I''ll get the rst of the Academy!"

"Electic fire," i said. Electic fired lightning at the Thunderdrum, and itflew forward. Icir fired a blast, and the Thunderdrum dodged. Rockelle spewed lava, and the Thuunderdrum dodged. GoldFie burst into flames

"Not, too, hard?" Hannah asked me.

Driller and Icier fired their spines. That got the Thunderdrum moving. Sonic fird a sonic blast, and at that time the rest f the dragon riders came. Nadder fire was blasted at the Thunderdrum, coming from Icier, Stormfly, and the other two Nadders, from all directions except up and down. The Thundedrum flew up, and all four fireballls collided and exploded.

This continued until the Thunderdrum was above the woods ofDragon Island. It fired a sonic blast, knoocking me, Annabeth, and the boy off our dragons. I crashed into a pile of grass. Annabeth landed next to me. The boy hit the ground, and i could see the top of one of his sleeves was stained red with blood. We looked at each other, then one word came to our minds

Stranded

The boy introduced hmself as Lief Onnorson, and th oher girl was his sister Scarlet. Annabeth bandaged Lief's wound, and i started climbing a tree to see if i could find Electic, GoldFire, and Artemis (Lief's Nadder). alfway up the tall tree somthing, or somebody grabbed me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a girl's voice sounded.

"What are you?" I asked.

A slender figure came out of the leaves. She had green hair and tanned skin. She wore a sleevless green shirt and a short brown skirt, with green armbands and brown boots.

"My name is Jasmine, I live in the forest here with Scora." she said.

"Scora?" I repeated. "Who in the known world is Scora?"

"My Screamind Death," saidJasmine. A blue and green Screaming Death came up behind Jasmine wh must be Scora.

"So, who are you?" Jasmine asked me.

"Oh, sorry," I said quickly. " I'm he Conqueror. The other girl down ther is Annabeth Everdeen. And the boy is Leif Onnorson"

"Cazi, if you dont mind me sayng this, why are you called the Conqueror?" asked JAsmine.

"Because of Electic, myskrill." I answered. "Butour dragons flew away after we were knocked off them. Theyre probably back on Berk," i said.

Jasmine an I climbed dwn frm the treejust in time to see Annabeth stoke a fire.

"Hey Annabeth," I said. "This is Jasmine."

"hi, Jasmine," said Annabeth.

"Hey, where's Lief?" I askd.

"HE wnet to get fish," answered Annabeth.

"Well, now im going to fid some meat, see ya," I said.

"Wait, Cazi,' said Jasmine. She listened cosely then took an arrowfrom her quiver and took her bow.

SHe aimed it, then a wild yak came from the trees. Jasmine released the bow, and it flew at the yak. Then it fell dead Jasmine retrieved the yak and said. "Something a little extra,"

"Wow, thanks Jasmine," I said.

Jasmine grinned

"So how are we suppossed to get back to Berk?" Lief asks us.

Annabeth shrgged. "I don't know,I've never been stranded in the middle of nowhere in all my life, even after my mother died and quite possibly my father and siblings too."

"We need to use survival skills," I declared. "First, you gotta be tough."

"That's my specialty, I've lived here alone with Scora since I was five" Jasmine declared.

"I'm tough, so I can survive," said Lief.

"Me too," said Annabeth.

"Let's just say we all have the toughness part," I said.

A screech sounded above. I recognized it as a Nadder screech. I heard a Skrill's roar, then a Monstrous Nightmare's roar. Then a Screaming Death roar. Four dragons the appeared above us!

"Electic, GoldFire, Artemis, and Scora," I said.

"Scora must have gotten them," Lief said.

"Good girl Scora. I always knew you had a big heart." saidJasmine with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, gang, as it is almost time to leave for the expidition,"Hiccup began.

"Really?" Snotlout interrupted. "Another one of these useless expiditions!"

"In whatways are they useless?" I asked, trying to smart him out, as I usualy do.

Uh,"Snotlout stuttered.

"Okay, let's end that conversation," said Annabeth.

"So, as I was saying," said Hiccup. "Make sure you packed everything you need."

"I already did," I said.

"Me too," Annabeth said.

"Good job." said Hiccup ."Everyone else ready?" After everyone nodded, we flew out.

"So where exactly are we going?" Jasmine asked Hiccup.

"North," answerd Hiccup. "Some wre saying that there was this island covered with bones. I want to see if we could check it out."

"Could a Boneknapper be living there?" Johanna asked.

"It's possible," I answered.

"It is covered with bones," agreed Olaf.

"That is a Boneknapper's habitat," said Fishlegs. "We need to be on the lookout for those Boneknappers that cant roar. They are almost as dangerous as Boneknappers that can roar."

"Almost, as dangerous?" Dagmar questioned.

"Yeah, how cool is that?" Tuffnut exclaimed. "What? What are you looking at?"

"Dangerous, is totally not cool. Cool to handle, but the danger itself, not cool," I declared.

After almost two hours of flying, Lief looked ahead and aked, "Would that be the island yu heard about?"

"It appars so," said Scarlet. We landed o the island, and Hiccup emnded us not to let ur guard down.

"ou never know when a Boneknapper is right behind you." Hiccup said. We nodded, then drew our weapons for self defense.

As we explored the islnd, all we could see was bones. There was so many bones that it almost covered the whole ground.

"This is the perfect habitat for a Boneknpper," Dagmar declared.

"Uh, guys" Annabeth said nervously. "Is it just me, or do I feel asif someone is watching us?"

"I have that weird feeling," I said. Suddenly a Boneknapper bounded down at us.

"Boneknapper!" we all excaimed at once. The Boneknapper roared loudly at us.

"Well you dont have to worry about anyone's pants falling down!" I shouted. ((A reference toLegend of the Boneknapper Dragon, when Gobber's pants fell down after he gave the Boneknapperr its bone))

Then the strangest thing happened. A boyabout my age ran up to the Boneknapper.

"Solar, calm down, calm down, its normal people," he spoke to the Boneknapper. I figured that the Boneknapper's name ws Solar and this boy trained him.

"Solar?" Scarlet question ed the boy.

"Yes, Solr, my Boneknapper. My nsme is Audin."said he boy.

"Cazi the Conqueror," I said. Audin and I suddenly turned our heads to see Electic and Solar already playing together. We laufged, he it was back to introductions.

"Johanna," said Johanna

"Olaf," said Olaf

"Dagmar," said Dagmar.

"Lief," said Lief.

"Scarlet," said Scarlet.

"Annabeth," said Annabeth.

"Jasmine," said Jasmine.

"HIccup,' said Hiccup.

"Astrid," said Astrid.

"Fishlegs"said Fishlegs.

"The one and only Snotlout Jorgenson!" said Snotlout. We all turned and scowledat him, and i said,"Sure, i just met a Snotlout Jorgenson the other day."

I look and see that the twins are fightning, o i introduce them.

"The fighting ones are Ruffnut andTuffnut, better known as Ruff and Tuff." I finished the introductions.

"SO Audin," began Johanna. "Wy are there so many bones here?"

"HOnstly I ave no clue." replied Audin.

"Don't you live here?" Tuff asks, then Ruff punches his stomach.

Audin gave a tight a smile. "Solar and I are nomadic. We wander to different islands. I've had to be a nomad since my family died." A shadowcame acrss his face.

"My family is gone too," said Annabeth.

"Uh' can we get back on trackhere?" Astrid asks.

"Sure, whatever," I said.

"Hey Audin," said Hiccup. "Why dont you come back to Berk with us? My dad is the chief. I'msure we'll be able to figure somethingout. Then you wont have to be a nomad anymore."

Audin considered it for a momen, thensaid, Alright, laed the way."

"We have to saddleup first," Lief declared, picking up his saddle and putting it on Artemis's back. I strapped on Electic's saddle, then leaped on. Soon veryone had mounted up. We took off, then Hiccup and I flew to the front.

"Well, the onlymystery is how the bones got to that island,"I said.

"Some things must remain undiscovred," JAsmine said.

But i wonder, was the bones from something threatening?


	3. Chapter 3

The whole Academy gathered in the trainning arena. Well, the whole Academy including Hannah, Annette, and Audin and excluding Snotlout. Suddenly Snotlout flew in , with Hookfang on fire.

"Snotlotu! WHat are you doing?" asked Hiccup

"Yeah, you're late," said Tuffnut.

"Let's jst say I saved this entire island," said Sntlout. "Alvin and the Outcasts are attacking as we speak."

We all mounted up and flew to the middle of the vllage. We all hopped off our dragons and drew our weapons. Hiccup flew closer tosee where ALvin was. He then reported that Alvin was already n the land.

"Be ready riders," said Hiccup.

A few minutes later, Alvin turned arund the cornr where we were. We attacked.

"This is the only batch we need!" Alvin yelled. I wondered what he meant by that. I stabed the soldiers with my dagger, and Electic shocked tem from above. I was so absorbed in the fight that I didn't notice what happened to the others.

In the end, we win. Sort of.

"Where'd Astrid go?" I asked.

"Astrid isn't the only one missing," declared Dagmar. I look around. Then I notice Johanna, Annabeth, Scaret, Audin, and their dragons are gone!

"Oh man, this is bad," said Olaf.

"It's worse than bad," I said.

"I think it got even more worse for you." said Lief.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"Idon't see Electic." said Lief.

"Wat?! I just saw im! He was right behind Cazi!" Exclaimed Hannah.

"That means he's somehwrer on Bek," said Annette.

"Well, let's begin the search" I declared. I startd off, then Hannah and Icier blocked my way.

"Hold o Miss Olson," Hannah half joked. "You're not going anywhre without a dragon."

"ThanksHannah," I climbed onto Icier's back behind Hannah. Icier took off, and we flew toward the forest. Olf and Sonic agreed to searchthe village. Dagmar and Sharpwing took the sky, Lief and Artemis searched the beach, and Jasmine seached the lagoon and mountains. Annette accompanied Hannah and me. I see somthing black in the woods.

"Down here!" I called. I looked, ad I see a hint of blue.

"Yep, that's Electic," said Hannah.

"Uh, guys," Anette spoke up. "Since when is Electic purple?"

I notice a hint of purple.

"Purple?" I was confused. Thn i notice that the purple belongs to a different dragon!

"There are two dragons,"I said.

"Okay, shpud I land?" asked HAnnah.

"YEs, land," I said.

Icier landed, and I jumped bounded up to me.

"Hey, Electic!" I exclaimed. Electic seemed to smile at me. The purple and black Skrillsniffed me. I reached out my hand, and we bonded. Wow, I really am a good dragon trainer!

"that othr Skrill is femlae," Hannah declared.

"REally?" I askked. "How can you tell?"

"Hiccup taught me how to depict male and female dragons. Females are smaller than males. And female skrills have a somewhat sparkle to their scales." explained Hannah.

"Nowy ou've given me the perfect name," I said with a smile. "Sparklebolt."

"Sparklebolt does suit hr," said Annette.

"Wait," I said, snapping back to our situation. "wWhy so distacted.? We got friends kidnapped b Alvin! Let's go!"

I fly to Outcast Island alone on Sparklbolt, but not as Cazi the Conqueror, instead I'm Elsa the Tormentor. I'm wearing a lack shirt and a tattered black skirt. I also have a black flaming mask, and I made Sparklebolt look as hostile as possible. I'm supposed to be Elsa,not Cazi.

Spaklebolt lands and Alvin aks, "Who are ou?" gruffly.

"I m Elsa the Tormentor. I..." I began.

"You're perfect for the job! I just captred some pathetic Berkians. I need someone to torment them to get them to tell me the secrets of dragon training." Alvin inturrupted.

"Show me these pathetic Berkians!" I ordered. Alvin led me to there training arena. In the cages, I see Astrid, Johanna, Scarlet, Audin, and Annabeth. Their hands are cuffed behind their backs. Stormfly, Driller, CrimsonFire, Solar, and GoldFire are nowhere to e seen. I figured that they must be underground.

"Here are the Berkians," said Alvin. "Feel free to begin the torment anytime."

"I'll decide when I'll torment them," I said.

"Make sure it's enough to get them talking," Alvin said.

"Don't worry it will be unbearble," I said as Alvin left. I tossed my scythe, which I dug up in the pile of unused weapons at home, then caughtit. The blade glimmerd in the light. After I was sure Alvin was far away enough, I said in my normal voice, I can't believe they fell for it." I wanted my friends to know tha it was me, not some lunaticElsa the Tormento. I hink that role character is an idiot.

"Cazi, is that you?" Johnna asked quietly.

"Yes, it is me," I answered quietly. "At night, I'mbreaking you guys out. Tonight, theother riders are coming."

"Cazi I see you dug up youre scythe," said Annabeth.

"Yes," I said. "One more thing, occasioally, I'll act like a villain. Ignore tht. I'm just playing my role as Elsa the tormentor."

"Gotit," said Audin."

That night, when the other dragon riders came, i found the keys to te cell and cuffs. Iunlocked the door then i removed all the cuffs from my frinds' hands.

"Whre are the dragons?" I whispered.

"Down in the undergrund prison," Scarlet whispered.

We allwalked down to the prison. Just in case we ran into somebody, everyone excpet me ut their handsin loose cuffs, stting the scene that I "captured" everyone ele and was transferring the to the undergond prison. It worked!Each guard fell for my game I couldnt believe I was getting ay withthis! Sparklebolt followed everyone to makeit look like she was guarding the reached the dragonsand freed them. Suddenly I heard Alvin shout. "What are you doing with them Elsa?"

I boldly stepped forward., then i ripped off my black shrt and skirt, revealing my dark nlue shirt and brown skirt. I removed my mask so Alvin could see who I really was.

"Cazi the Conqueror!" Alvin exclaimed surprised.

"That's right!" I yelled. Itossed my mask into a water trough,smothering the flames.

"Why tou!" sputtered Alin. He lifted a lever releasng a wild Whispring Death (Digger), a Changewing, (Acida, and a Scauldron (Steamy)

"Scora dig!" cried Jasmine. Scora roared and dug a tunnel.

"FOllow us!" JAsmine called.

"Way ahead of you!" I Called. Electic, Sparklebolt, Icier, Rockele, Driller, Sonic, Sharpwing, Artemis, CrimsonFire, Solar, Goldfire, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch allfollowed Scora into the tnnel. I hear drilling and suddenly Digger burst through the rock Furious,Electic bit Digger. Digger roared then retreated. Green acid was spit at Lief and Scrlet. They both dodged and th acid hit the rock. Toothles fired at CAida, and Sparklebolt s hot lightnng. Only Steamy was left.

"Hey, Steamy didn't even fllow us," I said.

"LEt's take advntage ofit," said Jasine.

"I'm on it!" Johnna exclaimed.

Then as fast as we could, w flew back to Berk


End file.
